


Seeking Submission

by Azana



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, Bi cassandra, Bondage, Consensual, D/s, F/F, Femslash, Orgasm Denial, definitely porn, electrostim, emotional stuff, is that enough tagging?, sexual magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azana/pseuds/Azana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellara Lavellan and Cassandra Pentaghast add ongoing power exchange to their relationship! It's fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Submission

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1/?
> 
> I have an arc planned out, but I don't know how many chapters it'll be!

Candlelight flickered in the stillness of the Inquisitor's chambers, picking up where the setting sun left off. The flames cast a soft glow across Ellara Lavellan's dark skin as she sat at her desk, bare from the waist up, the scratchings of her pen barely disturbing the evening quiet. The day's jacket, a fine garment worth more gold than she had ever held in the old days, hung from her chair, while her undershirt and breast wrap lay crumpled in a basket with their kin.

  
Ellara smiled at the first hint of feet treading on the stairs beyond, but kept at her work, squeezing out a last bit of productivity on one of the countless tasks, all so very important, that came with her station. And to think, her mountain of paperwork paled in comparison to the constant flow across Josephine's desk. The Inquisitor had no idea how her diplomant managed.  
But that was a thought for another time, for the footsteps had reached her door. She spoke before the hinges had barely begun to creak, voice calling out through the room. "You look lovely tonight."

  
Cassandra snorted, one of those little grunts the Inquisitor found so very adorable. "You know I know you can't see me, right?" The Seeker closed the door behind her. It had taken some time to accustom herself to simply entering the private suite without pausing to knock, even with her love's insistence that she was always welcome.

  
"Didn't need to see you." The affection in Ellara's voice was unmistakable. "You're always lovely"

  
"It might not have been me." Cassandra climbed the final steps. "A servant, perhaps, or a messenger. Someone who," She paushed mid sentence as she caught sight of the Inquistor. "Ah. Someone who should not be seeing you like... that." A hint of a blush crept to her cheeks.

  
"You have a distinctive walk." Ellara said cheerfully as she wrote, quite aware where the other woman's gaze was focused.

  
"If you say so." Cassandra shook her head. Sometimes, she just didn't know what to make of the elf. Smiling a little, she unfastened her breastplate. "I am not interrupting something important, am I?"

  
"Of course not." The Inquisitor signed her document with a flourish, then set her pen down and stood with a stretch. "I was just finishing."

  
"Good." Cassandra felt her pulse quicken as it always did, gazing at the well-toned woman she loved. She set dropped her armor to the floor and, still wearing the rest of her usual ensemble, stepped forward to meet Ellara in a strong embrace and deep kiss.

  
"I have been thinking about what we discussed." Cassandra said when at last they broke away. "Being yours. Completely."

  
"And?" Ellara reached up to run her fingers down the taller woman's cheek. From her beloved's tone, she was pretty certain what decision she'd made.

"I want to do it. To belong to you." She blushed a little as she spoke, but the conviction in her voice was clear. "Including that spell you mentioned."

"I love you, Cassandra." The elf stood up on her toes to kiss her again. "Remember, you still have your watchword, even though I'm going to 'own' you. If I hear you say 'Tethras', I'll stop, no matter what."

"Of course." She smiled. "I love you too, Mistress." They had used the title before, during sex, when Cassandra submitted briefly. Saying it now felt different, somehow.

Good. Now," Ellara's voice slipped into a firm tone. "Take off your clothes. I don't recall saying you could have any."

"Yes, Mistress." Cassandra stripped quickly, her thoughts swirling. She and Ellara had been discussing the potential for an ongoing arrangement for the past several days, setting out expecations if they decided to go ahead with it. As a slave, the Seeker wanted her Mistress to have as much control as possible, with the exception of her watchword, a concept her lover had wholeheartedly agreed with. Now that it was actually happening, she found herself a little nervous, but mostly incredibly aroused.  
Cassandra neatly folded her daily uniform in a basket, then stood before Ellara, hands clasped behind her back and feet spread, waiting. It was not an unfamilar position, though the new circumstances made it too feel different. Better.

"Good girl. Hold that posture." Ellara flashed a reassuring smile, then turned to fetch her staff, talking as she went. "Rule one: You are to be nude whenever you're in our chambers. Strip as soon as you enter, and don't get dressed until you're about to leave, or I give you the order. Understood?"

"Yes, Mistress." That wouldn't be too hard. The Inquisitor's suite was a private area, and Cassandra rather liked the idea of being available to her Mistress. She could always throw on a robe if somebody absolutely needed to come in. If, she blushed as the thought came to her, that was allowed. Well. She'd have to ask later.

"This shouldn't take long, my pet, and then we can have some fun." Ellara grinned, her staff starting to glow. "It's a variant of a fairly simple healing technique, after all." She closed her eyes for a moment, focusing arcane energies, then softly tapped the tip of her staff against the naked human's chest.

A soft light spread across Cassandra, bringing with it an odd tingling, then sank into her and vanished. She blinked, then shivered. "It is done, then?"

"Quite. You're now only capable of orgasm when I give you permission." The Inquisitor licked her lips as she exchanged her staff for a coil of rope. "Let's test that out, shall we?"

"Please." Cassandra's trimmed pubic har--something Ellara had requested early in their relationship--failed to hide her glistenting dampness. "I am yours to enjoy, Mistress."

"Yes, yes you are." She sauntered over to her eager pet. She wrapped Cassanda's wrists securely, then around her chest, above and below her breasts, squeezing them slightly, finishing with a secure knot. The Seeker smiled happily in her bonds, wiggling a little when she felt her lover press up against her back.

"I do so love these." Ellara murmured as she reached around to cup Cassandra's breasts, squeezing gently. Without warning, she dug her strong fingers into the soft flesh, eliciting a pained groan from her slave. "And now I own them."

Cassandra nodded in response, not sure if she was expected to reply. It seemed she wasn't, for after a brief moment one of those hands left her chest to slide down her strong body and cup her vulva. She moaned softly under her lover's gentle touch, then yelped in pain and slammed her thighs as Ellara discharged a small electric bolt directly into her clit.

"Keep your legs spread, slave." The elf scolded, giving Cassandra's stiff nipple an extended shock for emphasis. Wimpering, the Seeker obeyed, and as a reward Ellara stroked her labia briefly before sending another, stronger jolt into her clit. Though she cried out again and her legs shook, this time Cassandra held her stance.

Ellara slipped a finger inside her pet, stroking gently as her other hand began to travel across her breasts and stomach, delivering caresses interspersed with shocks. Now and then, the probing, wonderful finger between her labia crackled with painful energy itself. Cassandra's breathing grew ragged, and her fists clenched in her bonds, but she made no attempt to pull away, and while it was a struggle, she maintained her wide stance.

"Good girl." The Inquisitor added a second finger to the digit exploring within her lover, now pumping in and out with slowly increasing speed. She nibbled at Cassandra's neck, while her other hand pinched and shocked her nipples.

"Oh, Maker..." Cassandra moaned, the pressure building within her. Her legs shook, and her vaginal muscles twiched around her owner's hand, but no matter how close she felt, the orgasm just wouldn't come. As she knew it wouldn't. As her Mistress willed.

It was tortorous, and wonderful. Cassandra had been denied plenty of times--it was one of Ellara's favorite sexual techniques--but this was different. Before, she had always had at least a brief chance to back down from the edge, when her love stopped touching her or ordered her to stop touching herself. This time, though, there was no break.

Pleasure, enhanced by the jolts of pain, surged in her, so incredibly close to rolling over into climax, yet was held just short. Desire filled her mind, foremost for orgasm, but also for the incredible woman doing this to her, and to submit further.

The Seeker had no idea how long Ellara played with her, keeping her on that eternal edge. It seemed an etenity until, all of a sudden, both hands withdrew. She found herself sinking to her knees, gasping for air. Her vagina clenched at emptiness, throbbing with need, and she felt a single warm tear fall down her cheek.

"I don't believe I gave you permission to move, slave." Ellara said teasingly, reaching to ruffle Cassandra's hair. "But I'll allow it this time." She knelt down to wrap her arms around the larger woman, nibbling at her ear. "Having fun, my love?"

"I am, yes." Cassandra found herself smiling and leaning back against her still half-clothed Mistress. The elf's breasts pressed against her, and she wiggled in her bonds. "Although I would rather like to climax."

"I know you would, pet." Ellara purred, gently squeezing the other woman's breasts. "But I don't want you to."

"I--Of course, Mistress." Cassandra couldn't help but keep disappointment out of her voice, nor a blush from coloring her cheeks. Between the sesssion and the very idea that her love owned her, she had never been so aroused. Knowing that she couldn't do anything about it, even once she was no longer bound, only made it better.

"Good girl." The elf kissed the top of her slave's head, then stood up, pulling off her pants. She walked back towards her desk, a swing in her hips, pausing along the way to toss her smallclothes into the laundry basket, then sat with her legs spread. "I have some paperwork to finish up yet tonight, my dear slave. Pleasure me while I work."

"Yes, Mistress." Cassandra, still bound, made her way over. This part, at least, was not new. Kneeling, she backed up under the desk, ready to please her love. At least one of them would get an orgasm. And she did so love to please Ellara. Her owner.

The Seeker squeezed her thighs together. Yes, this was going to work out quite well.


End file.
